


You Sexy Beast

by FestivalGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dragons, F/M, Fucking a dragon, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, TF, Teratophilia, Transformation, consensually, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: You love when she dirty-talks to you like you’re a beast in rut... but then her words become reality. Not that either of you minds...Written for thepichubro over on FurAffinity. 2nd-person POV, male reader. The creature the POV character turns into is based on Rathalos from Monster Hunter, though this isn’t a MH fic per se~Please enjoy!





	You Sexy Beast

Nothing gets you hornier than your girl. She knows _just _how to push your buttons, _just _how to get you riled up—and tonight, she’s doing it all over again, slowly teasing you out of your clothes while she’s dressed only in her lingerie.

“I can’t wait for that cock of yours,” she purrs, her voice like honey, and fuck, _fuck_, if it doesn’t just make you horny to hear it! “I’ve been waiting too long, love…”

Every brush of her finger on your skin and your shoulders makes you alight with pleasure as she undoes your buttons one by one, brushing your collar off your shoulders. Humming with delight, she moves down lower, gradually peeling away your trousers. You clench your hands in a display of self-control: the arousal is threading through all of you. In fact, if you focus, you almost feel it pulsing in every aspect of your body, synchronous with your heartbeat.

As she strips you to just your boxers, your girl smirks and gently grabs at the bulge within. “Heeeeeeere it is,” she murmurs. As your control breaks a bit and you pant with exertion, she slowly walks over to the bed, trailing her fingernails down your arm as she goes. “Don’t fight it,” she urges. “Feel it. Give in. I can see it trying to burst out—deep down, you’re just a horny beast, aren’t you?”

You want to protest, but it’s hard to deny, when you feel the arousal spreading all over you, lapping at you like a cool fire…

The thought comes to you: you _are _a horny beast. She’s right. You can feel the animalistic urges spreading through you… and suddenly your eyes widen. You are _changing._

The transformation comes suddenly and painlessly—the animalistic arousal spreading ‘cross your body and claiming it as its own. Tan scales sprout patchwork on your arms and legs, quickly spreading and covering you with a sturdy, healthy hide. You glance up in shock to find a look of equal surprise on her face as well. “What’s going on?” she asks.

You try to answer but the sound comes out half-growl, half-roar, more draconic than leonine—and then you feel more changes rinse over you. Almost as if it is second nature, you hunch down as if to go on all fours—but your arms have different ideas of what they want. Your hands lengthen, the fingerbones stretching to accommodate large swathes of leathery membrane between them as your front limbs metamorphose into wings. You feel your legs muscle up as your feet shift into wickedly-clawed dragonic feet, and your tongue registers the feel of new teeth in your mouth as fangs grow in.

And amidst all the transformation are other sensations. You feel raw and primal power surging through you, a sense of might and strength—but more than that, the arousal is increasing, it’s _peaking._ You’re a dumb horny animal, and the more you transform the truer it becomes.

As she watches, wide-eyed and interested—unafraid, despite everything—you feel more changes, and welcome the new sensation. You feel a compulsion to stick your neck out and you do so, feeling it lengthen, growing spines along the ridges as your face shifts into a heavy, toothed jaw. On the other end, a pressure that had been building in your tailbone breaks as a proper reptilian tail snakes out, quickly thickening into a powerful trunk ending in a knobby club of spikes and scales.

The shift is almost complete—you are small, for a dragon, but still towering over your previous size, and big enough that your small apartment feels downright cramped. But all of those seem like superfluous details compared to what _else _you feel.

Amidst the ruined remnants of your underwear, you feel your cock growing to match your new shape. It is becoming thick and ridged, dribbling pearlescent pre from the tip, and its new origin point is an unassuming slit where it will bury itself in your loins while you are not busy breeding. More ecstasy washes over you, and your new reptilian voice hisses as a second cock joins the first, growing from the genital slit—a pair of hemipenes to finalize your change.

As the transformation comes to a close, you see her staring at you wide-eyed. Your girl, your woman, your _mate, _she is everything you wanted when you were a man and now that you are a beast, you want her twice over. She glances at your two penises, swallows, then turns her gaze to your face. “That’s you in there, yeah?” she asks. You can only nod in response.

Her smile grows wicked. “I _knew _you’re just an animal hungry to rut,” she teases, her voice sultry, yet taut with her own anticipation. Almost mechanically, she hooks a finger around her panties’ hemline and tugs them down, revealing her own moist pussy waiting behind a healthy bush. “You big horny beast,” she croons, “live up to it, won’t you? Take me already!”

All the invitation you need. With a half-growl of readiness, you surge forward and her breath hitches, not in fear but in delight. Your weight and presence send her back onto the bed, where she happily opens her legs for her newly reptilian lover, and you angle your new body into position despite the awkwardness of the room’s close confines.

The beast you are now is not much for foreplay, and besides—watching you change has gotten her as worked up as she will ever be. You enter her with the bottom of your two hemipenes, an action sudden and smooth. It leads her shuddering with abrupt delight, and her voice trails off into a series of ecstatic chokes.

Letting your animalistic instincts guide you, you claim the girl as your own, rutting into her again and again. Her tunnel feels so supremely tight, fluttering and clenching around you, and you know that this draconic cock is better than anything your old body could have offered—indeed, better than anything she has likely had in her life. The sheer size is one thing, but the contours and ridges on it tickle her pleasure zones in a way that even the best toy peddlers daren’t dream of, and before long her eyes are unfocused in bliss as she takes it all in.

Even amidst her delirious bliss, she manages to get out a few words: “Yes—_harder_—my beast—”

Yes. That is it exactly—you’re her big, horny animal, her monstrous lover, and you fuck her even harder, setting a furious, bestial pace beyond any that either of you ever would have dreamed of, and her voice rises to a stuttering wail. A growl bubbles in your throat and you fight the urge to flap your wings and swing your tail so as not to destroy the room. But even amidst that commendable self-control, there is no doubt what is happening: she is being taken by a dragon, and from the pliant whimpers she gives and the way her tunnel constricts you in orgasm, she is loving every second of it.

Your own arousal peaks not long after, building into a great wave that sets you roaring. The lower of your hemipenes floods her with dragon’s seed, while the upper spurts thick ropes of it all over her bare belly and chest, a counterpart to what is happening inside.

You stay inside of her in the afterglow, carefully positioning yourself so that you can rest close. She idly strokes you, murmuring: “My beast… my happy, horny, dumb, sexy beast…”

A low rumble of satisfaction rolls through your breast. Yes, that _is _what you are, now. And you would never change it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! Feel free to check me out at other accounts:
> 
> tumblr (https://festival-grey.tumblr.com)  
weasyl (https://www.weasyl.com/~festivalgrey)  
Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)  
newTumbl (https://festivalgrey.newtumbl.com/)  
FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)


End file.
